


Criminal undercover

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: Baby & Cherry [2]
Category: Baby Driver (2017), Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guns, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Doc sent them to a job in Brooklyn, they didn’t expect the police this early. How does Cherry cope when Baby is caught? She can’t tell Doc so she had to save him herself.





	Criminal undercover

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this but on the off chance you liked the last one, here you go...

Doc had sent a crew to an out of town job. They were in Brooklyn. An old bank was transporting money and Doc took his chance. 

“Go, go, go!” Shouted Bats as he and the others hopped in the car. Baby slammed his foot down, dogging any incoming cars. This was the fastest Cherry had ever seen him. His face was concentrated and she could tell his eyes where narrowed even though he was wearing sunglasses.

A swarm of police cars sped onto the road behind them. One with a brunette driving smashed into the back of the car, causing it to swerve on the slippy road. It slid right into a lamppost. 

Cherry watched in horror as Baby flew through the front window. Luckily she had time to put on her seatbelt so she was the only one conscious in the car. She smashed the door open, running to her fiancé’s side. “Baby! Baby, Baby wake up.” She begged as the police got closer.

“Mhmm Cher, you gotta leave” he slurred. “No not without you” she insisted. “Leave please, Doc’ll get me out” he told her, leaving no room for argument as he pushed a lock of the blue wigs hair out of her teary face.

Dagger had regained consciousness and had started rapidly firing at the police, saving them time. “We can still get out of here” Cherry told her partner. BANG. Daggers body hit the floor with a thud and a small squelch, caused by the blood. His blood. 

“Go” baby whispered to her before pulling her into a short parting kiss which left Baby with some blue lipstick on his lips. “I love you” he told her. “I love you too Babes. I’ll find you” Cherry told him before she clambered up and sprinted off, a shower of bullets following her. Luckily she escaped, but not without a bullet in her arm. 

Baby watched her leave. He though about how much she had changed since they first met. Her English accent was slightly covered from her southern one. She has gained multiple small scars over her beautiful face. Her hair was now longer. She now wore a engagement ring. 

Cherry pulled out her phone to call Doc, stopping when she thought it through. If Doc knew, there was a good chance he’ll just have someone kill Baby. She had to get him out. She had to come up with a plan first though. 

Cherry hadn’t slept that night, to busy hacking into the 99th police precinct. In the morning she got dressed into deep blue, high waisted jeans and a red blouse that was tucked into her jeans. She put on her usual makeup, red lipstick ect but left her hair down. Instead of putting on her sunglasses she wore her normal glasses that still sort of blocked out to much sunlight. Her finishing touch was a pair of wireless earphones. She was going undercover as a detective at the police station that arrested Baby so she had to look different. 

“Attention, everyone!” Captain Holt called, silencing everyone. “This is Detective Ivan. She worked in Atlanta, following the criminal mastermind who goes by the name of “Doc” she’ll be working from this precinct for the next couple of weeks and if no leads show up she’ll be returning back to Atlanta.” He announced. 

Holt turned back to Cherry. “Detective, that is your desk. I hope you have a great time at the 99th precinct and find what your looking for.” He said, pointing to a desk next to one that was being used by the brunette that hit our car in the heist. “Thank you Captain and thank you for your hospitality” she thanked, throwing him a fake but believable smile. 

Cherry strolled over to her new desk and placed her bag on it. “Hey” greeted the brunette. “Hey” she replied, offering a handshake. “Detective Jake Paralta” he said as he shook her hand. “Detective Liliana Ivan” she told him. 

“I was just about to question the get away driver, would you care to help?” He asked her. “Of course” she smiled. This was her chance. 

She grabbed a file out of her bag and made her way to the questioning room. Paralta entered first and she followed after. Baby was shocked but hid it well. 

“Detectives” he greeted, polite as always. “Are you ready to give us a last name?” Jake asked him as he sat himself down. Cherry stayed standing out of his line of sight. “No” he answered simply. Only him, Joe and Cherry knew his last name, not even Doc. “Okay then, Miles. Can you tell me who this is?” He questioned, pointing to a picture of Cherry from yesterday. 

“You won’t be able to catch her so there’s no point in me telling you” Baby shot back making his fiancée grin. “Can you tell me anything about her?” Jake asked. “Me and her where forced into this. I believe his exact words where “if you don’t then I’ll kill everyone you love and break your legs” so... I’m not gonna risk her life but she’s closer than you think” he tormented. 

“So you love her?” The Detective asked. “Always” he answered with a smile. “I love you too” Cherry signed with a grin. “I have a burner phone that you can call me on in the back pocket of my file.” She signed to him, making sure Paralta didn’t see. He discreetly signed a thank you back. 

Cherry took a seat. “Can you tell me her name?” She asked him. “I’d prefer not to” he answered with a warning look. “Okay B..-Miles, I already have some information on her, could you please confirm it?” Cherry questioned. 

“She goes by the name of “Cherry” she is your fiancé, she was a weapons trainer, originally from England, she’s always seen with sunglasses and earphones and she adopts a different hair colour every time she’s spotted?” Cherry read from the page. She had earlier slid a burner phone into the pocket of the case file. 

“Yes that’s all true” he said, secretly slipping the contents of the pocket into one of his own. “Why do you and her always wear earphones? it can’t just be a coincidence” Jake wondered out loud. Baby looked at Cherry as to ask if he could say the truth. She nodded. “We have tinnitus” he answered. 

“How?” Jake asked.  
“Car crash for me, Cherry doesn’t like to talk about it though. She just says “wrong place at the wrong time” he lied, well partly. “Would you like us to provide you with some music?” Cherry asked. “What?” Paralta asked, confused.

“If you listen to music it drowns out the humming” she told him, tapping her earphone for effect. “You have tinnitus?” He asked, eyebrows raised. “Yup, loud noises are a real bitch” she hummed. “How?” He asked. “Wrong place at the wrong time” she smirked, copying Baby’s words. Weird, Jake thought. 

They finished the interrogation within the hour. “I’m gonna get some lunch, want anything?” Cherry offered to Jake. “I’m good thanks” he dismissed. “Okay bye” she replied with a wave. “What’s that?” Jake asked, pointing to her finger. “Umm a ring” she smirked. “Your engaged?” He questioned. “Yeah” she shrugged. “What’s his name?” He asked. “Peter” she lied. He just hummed in understanding before Cherry left.

“Sir, don’t you find Ivan suspicious?” Jake asked holt in a quickly put together meeting between the inner circle in a cramped supply closet. “What do you mean?” Terry butted in. “She was so familiar with the getaway driver, she almost called him Baby which is his code name and she knew so much about them.” He answered. 

“She’s also quite similar to Cherry. They both have tinnitus, there both engaged. Both have small scars over their faces, both from England.” Jake listed. “She’s been on the field a lot, that’s the reason for all her scars and I’m guessing the tinnitus. I asked her, said there was a car chase and she got shot a few times and the glass cut into her face” Rosa chimed in. “Yeah, and her fiancé is real, she showed me some pictures from their engagement party” Amy added. She didn’t know the pictures where fake. “Yeah I asked her about her accent, cause I wanted it. She said she spent a few years there and she picked it up.” Gina said. 

“Okay so either it’s a really big coincidence or... she’s Cherry and she’s trying to break her Fiancé out of jail.” Jake concluded. “But how? I got an email from my boss telling me about her transfer.” Holt asked. “She is their hacker, that’s how she got into loads of their jobs. Money transferred from bank accounts and stuff. We’ve just never been able to find where they’ve been transferred to” Jake highlighted. 

“Well what ab-” Charles cut himself of as the supply closet door opened to reveal the woman they where just talking about. “Oh shit, sorry guys” Cherry apologised. She had her phone to her ear, a pair of sunglasses over her face and was chewing some gum. “No Babes, it’s just-“ the rest wasn’t heard as she closed the door and walked back over to her desk. 

“She looked just like her then, with the sunglasses. We could follow her, make a case on the side, hidden” Amy suggested. “And she called the person on the other line Babes” Charles added. 

They planned to find evidence first. Jake was running an official case on Cherry as well as him and the others running an unofficial case on Liliana. 

“Heya” Cherry greeted Jake as she came through the elevator. “Hi” he replied. “Watcha got there?” She asked. “I’m running a case on Cherry, we’re gonna find out who she is” Jake told her. Her expression didn’t waver. “Hmm coolio, want some help? I’ve been following her for 5-ish years now” Cherry offered. “Umm sure, why not” he agreed.

They where on the night shift tonight so everyone was a bit tired, you never know Ivan might slip up, Jake thought. He really hoped this plan would work. 

Amy walked into the break room to see Lilliana sitting on a chair, hand over her ears which had earphones in and a pair of dark shades on her face. “Are you okay?” Amy asked, causing her to flinch at the sound. “Yeah, just...sensory overload” she hummed. “O-okay.. Umm..you need anything?” Santiago offered. “Na, I’m good thanks though” Cherry said, ending the small conversation. Amy slipped out her phone, taking a picture of the suspect in front of her. 

“Guys, I’ve got an idea” Jake announced at the after hours investigation. “Which is?” Holt prodded. “Someone breaks into her house while she’s not there” he suggested. “How are we gonna pull that off?” Amy questioned. “With my mad athletic skills.... and Rosa and Terry” Jake concluded. 

And so that’s what they did. They just didn’t expect to not be able to find her house. They ended up in a shabby B&B that had the walls plastered in photos of the team as well as a small framed one in the corner. It was of them on the night they got engaged. “Well, there’s our evidence. All we have to do now is catch her.” Jake pointed out. 

 

As easy as ‘Catching her’ sounds it was not. The team had all surrounded her in the break room with their guns raised. She didn’t even realise they were there. Music was blasting out of her earphones and she was concentrating on a file in her hands. 

As she got up, she still didn’t catch onto the situation. In the end she had walked straight past everyone and back into the main room. “Right, next time make sure to get her attention when her headphones aren’t on” Amy groaned. 

As soon as Cherry took her headphones out the team pounced. “Cherry, put your hands behind your head and get on your knees” Holt called, gaining the attention of everyone in the precinct. 

She completely ignored his words, turning round with a smirk. “You know, I was going to make it harder for you. Lie about the earphones, put on an accent. Maybe even just let Doc storm the place and leave you dead. But I didn’t. I saved you all and still managed to get Baby out” Cherry told them, completely ignoring the guns. 

As she talked she had slowly made her way over to the desk. “I’m giving you one last chance, put your hands behind your head and get on your knees or I will shoot” Holt repeated. “No need to repeat yourself, I ignored you just fine the first time” Cherry tutted before flipping her desk. Gunfire rang out around the precinct as they all took a shot at her. 

She slid her own gun out, using her perfect aim to shoot at some of the officers. Once her bullets were out she slid from under the table, launching herself into a fight with the captain. A punch to the throat caught her off guard and she stumbled back, trying to get her breath. 

She pulled out her harmless gun as she jumped back in the game, holding it to Holts head. “Anyone make a move and he’s dead” Cherry hissed, a glare painted on her face. Everybody froze.

“Paralta, get out Baby and bring him to me or I will shoot him” She threatened, hitting the gun lightly against his head for emphasis. He slowly did as she asked, hands in the air the whole way. By the time Jake was back Cherry had made it to the door. 

“Oh fancy seeing you here” Cherry joked as she caught sight of her fiancé. He pecked her lips before standing behind her, waiting for her request. “Can you take over for a sec, I need to get my stuff?” Baby nodded and she handed over the gun. 

Ivan grabbed everything out of her desk and dropped it into a bag before making her way back to Baby. The brunette handed her back the gun and she pulled the trigger, purely to see the horror and shock on everyone’s faces. 

“What did I tell you about counting bullets?” She chided the team as they took in the fact that their captain wasn’t actually dead. 

“Don’t chase them. They were blackmailed they don’t deserve this. One more job and they’re done.” Holt told his team. As he watched Baby and Cherry escape in a Cherry red car.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome, please tell me what you think. Kudos are appreciated...


End file.
